deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Gangland Violence: IRA vs Medellin Cartel
Note: Deathblade 100 and Deadliest Fiction do not endorse, sanction or condone the actions of the IRA and the Medellin Cartel. Okay let's start this: The Medellin Cartel- Colombia's killer drug lords; who built the world's largest cocaine empire VS The IRA- Ustoppable urban guerrillas; who fought a bloody savage war for Irish independence WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Medellin Cartel stats Medellin Cartel info The Medellín Cartel was an organized network of "drug suppliers and smugglers" originating in the city of Medellín, Colombia. The Cartel operated in Colombia, Bolivia, Peru, Central America, the United States, as well as Canada and even Europe throughout the 1970s and 1980s. It was founded and run by Pablo Escobar together with the Ochoa Vázquez brothers Jorge Luis, Juan David, and Fabio. During the height of its operations, the Cartel brought in more than $60 million per day. The total amount of money made by the Cartel was in the tens of billions, and very possibly the hundreds of billions of dollars. There were many "groups" during the Cartel's years, usually white Americans, Canadians or Europeans, organized for the sole purpose of transporting shipments of cocaine destined for the United States, Europe and Canada. While many "groups" were infiltrated and taken down by Federal agents and informers, a few were stumbled upon by authorities, usually due to some small misstep or careless behaviour by a member(s) of a particular "group". Medellin Cartel weapons The Medellin Cartel launch their operations with: Cartel.jpg|Medellin Cartel 550px-M60.jpg|M60 Machine Gun Mini-uzi.jpg|Mini Uzi TheGovernorMachete2.jpg|Machete ImagesCALBQ01I.jpg|Car Bomb Long Range: M60 Machine Gun *Range: 1,100 m *Round: 7.62x51mm NATO *Rate of Fire: 500-650 rounds/minute *Magazine: 100 round belt Mid Range: Mini Uzi *Range: 200 m *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/minute *Magazine: 32 round box Close Range: Machete *Weight: 4 kg *Length: 13 inches *Edge: Single Edged *Material: Steel and Wood Explosive: Car Bomb *Blast Radius: 100 m *Frag Radius: 50 m *Charge: 40 lb Dynamite *Mobile IRA stats IRA info The''' IRA', or the '''Provisional Irish Republican Army', is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. The group separated from the Irish Republican Army because of the two factions' conflicting agendas. The PIRA desired to unite Northern Ireland with the Irish Free State by violent means. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks to terrify their British occupiers. These bombings include the Manchester and Docklands bombings. Recently, in 2005 the IRA Army Council decided to use peaceful political means to accomplish their agenda instead of using violence, bringing an end to the armed campaign. IRA weapons The IRA strike back with: Ira.jpg|IRA AR-15.jpg|AR-15 Assault Rifle Flamethrower.jpeg|LPO-50 Flamethrower IRA Slingshot.jpg|Slingshot Nail bomb.jpg|Nail Bomb Long Range: AR-15 Assault Rifle *Range: 500-800 m *Round: 5.56x45mm NATO *Rate of Fire: 700-950 rounds/minute *Magazine: 30 round box Mid Range: LPO-50 Flamethrower *Range: 50 m *Round: Thickened diesel fuel *Rate of Fire: 1 round/minute *Magazine: 2 tanks Close Range: Slingshot *Range: 5 metres *Round: Stainless Steel Ball Bearing *Rate of Fire: 2 rounds/minute *Magazine: 1 Explosive: Nail Bomb *Blast Radius: 10 m *Frag Radius: 20 *Charge: 10 lb of Semtex *Immobile Battle Medellin Cartel: IRA: A camper van pulls up next to a shipping yard. Five IRA guerrillas emerge; four armed with AR-15 Assault Rifles and one with an LPO-50 Flamethrower. They move up to the main warehouse. Inside the warehouse five Medellin Cartel thugs are stashing away cocaine packages. As the IRA approach, one of the Medellin Cartel puts a box in the boot of a car. One of the guerrrillas raises his AR-15 and shoots the thug in the head. The gunshot attracts the attention of the other Cartel members. Two start firing their M60 Machine Guns at the IRA, killing one. The IRA split up and scatter through the yard. One of the cartel fires his Mini Uzi as he pursues one of the Irishmen through a shipping container. As the IRA member gets out of the container, he sets a Nail Bomb on the wall and detonates it from a safe distance as the Cartel member runs towards the exit. The bomb explodes, riddling the landscape with shrapnel and killing the thug. Another thug turns a corner and shoots the IRA soldier with his Uzi. Another Cartel armed with a Machete runs towards an IRA fighter. The IRA fires a steel ballbearing from his slingshot, wounding the Cartel member. As the thug closes in, the Irishman tries to unsling his AR-15 only for the machete to cleave through his arm and into the neck. As the cartel thug pulls the machete from his victim's neck, an IRA guerrilla fires a shot from his AR-15 into the Colombian's head. The freedom fighter enters the garage of the warehouse, takes cover behind the car in the garage and opens fire with his assault rifle as a cartel thug fires his Uzi in return. A shot from the AR-15 hits the cartel in the stomach, fatally wounding him. As the IRA fighter walks up to the thug, the Colombian clicks a button on a remote control detonating the charge of dynamite in the boot, killing both combatants. The explosion attracts the cartel's boss to the scene, who smiles at the carnage. Believing the last IRA member to be dead, he walks off out of the warehouse only for the IRA leader to walk out of a shipping crate behind the thug and fire his LPO-50 flamethrower at him. As the Colombian's screams finally stop, the IRA leader raises his LPO-50 in the air and yell "Éire!" (Ireland!) in victory. Winner: IRA X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle is 5 vs 5 and is in a shipping yard. Votes must have good grammar and spelling. Voting ends on the 1st of July. Next time: the ruthless slayers of the jungle, the Aztec Jaguar Warrior takes on the Scottish freedom fighters, the Highlander. Note: both sides are using the weapons from their initial match ups in Deadliest Warrior. Category:Blog posts